


Lullaby

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, GFY, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia doesn't want to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

“Don’t wanna sleep,” Leia whined, despite the fact that her eyes were slowly drifting shut, “Wanna play.  Not tired.”  

Rex sighed and smiled down at the little girl in his arms as he rocked her; she was almost getting too big to comfortably fit, but he would this for her as long as he could.  “I know you aren’t, princess, but if you promise you’ll just close your eyes, I’ll sing for you.”  He gave Wolffe an envious look, his partner looking incredibly smug as he cradled Luke, the little boy sound asleep against his chest as they sat in the overstuffed chair against the wall.  

Leia huffed as she considered his offer.  “Okay.  If I hafta.”  She pouted mightily at him, and he tapped her nose.  “Not sleepy.”  She blinked slowly again, ruining the grumpy effect she was attempting to portray.  

“I know.  But Ahsoka’s going to be mad at me if you haven’t had your nap by the time she gets home, so we’re going to pretend you are, okay?”  He smiled at her tiny nod.

“Only ‘cause I love you.”  She settled down with her head on his shoulder, her little fist rubbing at her eyes.  “You gotta sing though.”    


Rex chuckled softly, starting to walk the floor with her.  The song wasn’t a lullaby, but it did the trick anyway - the marching song, if he sang it slowly enough, kept his footsteps even.  It was one he and Ahsoka had sung to them from the first night Obi-Wan had placed the twins in their arms and seen them off to the outer reaches of the galaxy, far from anywhere the Empire might look.  The terror and worry of those first days had faded into vague impressions in his memory, but the utter adoration he’d felt for the twins as they slept in his arms while Ahsoka got a little sleep of her own beside him… that had never faded away.  He still felt it now, as Luke and Wolffe napped together, and Leia dozed off on his shoulder.  As the song died away on his lips, he laid down on the couch with his little girl on his chest; it was only a few moments before he closed his eyes as well, the soft rain on the outside of the tank lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And the Father's Day fic for my favorite trio.


End file.
